1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to methods for formation and fabrication of a particulate vulcanized rubber composite suitable for use in laminated and in or as other surfacing application, and to such composites particularly composites comprising bonded particulate vulcanized rubber and useful surfacings, sound absorbing materials, underlayers for recreational surfaces or other pavement or flooring, as a pad for carpeting (as for artificial turf), tile, and linoleum, and similar purposes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many proposals have been made for using particulate vulcanized rubber in surfaces, laminates, and padding for carpeting, tile, linoleum and recreational surfacing. Various binders such as asphalt, synthetic and natural rubber latices, epoxides, and polyurethanes have been used in commercial systems, all of which suffer from certain deficiencies. The asphalt-based binders are not tough enough and have poor physical properties. The polyurethane systems have excellent durability and performance, but have been plagued by installation difficulties, especially and this is particularly true of the pour-and-cure-in-place systems. Particulate vulcanized rubber has been used to reduce the costs of the pour-in-place polyurethane system, but the presence of absorbed water, acids, amines, and thiol groups in the particulate rubber produce inconsistent results and frequently result in uncured surfacing which must be removed and reapplied.